This invention relates to educational puzzles and more particularly to a teacher and pupil means of teaching and learning to spell words and sentences, in which a teacher code marks certain word spelling alphabet letters, and the pupil copies the code marked alphabet letters into word readable form, in writeon ruboff lanes with identical code marks as the code marked alpha letters. A code shape mark crayon drawing of a girl in a writeon ruboff lane over certain alphabet letters will spell her name and what she has. A drawing of an aeroplane spells aeroplane.